


winner winner chicken dinner

by orphan_account



Series: signs of love [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: BUT NOT AS BIG A NERD AS DAISUKE, M/M, One Shot, in which kou is a GIANT NERD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey, at least kou wins in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winner winner chicken dinner

There were times when Kou dreamed about winning a big game, just once. And every time, Daisuke was there. Watching, smiling from the sidelines, cheering him on with a huge grin and a sparkle in his eyes. 

The dream often followed the same pattern— Kou would see him, cheering and smiling, and smile back, sprinting ahead to intercept a pass on the opposite team. He would run back down the court, pass it amidst his teammates, find the ball in his hands and his toes inches from the free throw line. He’d place one foot back, position the ball at his fingertips, and notice the ticking clock on the wall. Seconds left in the game. It’s make or break. He’d slow his breathing, push his weight forward, shoot the ball, watch it sail through the air, and…

_Swish_.

Utter chaos. The team, the spectators, everyone in a fifteen mile radius erupted into a cacophonous roar. They won, _they won!_

Of course, the noise was lost on Kou, who always sprinted back to the stands where Daisuke had been grinning like a fool. He’d hop the guard rail, run at Kou and pick him up with all his strength, practically crushing the skinnier boy’s bones. Kou never minded it, getting the wind knocked out of him from the sheer force of affection. It felt like home. 

Every time in his dreams, Daisuke would hold him in one of his rib-crushing hugs, and every time Kou would hug him back, his arms wrapped around his neck and a wide smile on his face. Here is where Daisuke always spoke in a proud, laughing voice, though what was actually said always varied.

_“That was beautiful! Congrats, Kou!”_

_“Hey, look at you! You did it, you won!”_

_“Man, I’m fuckin' proud of you!”_

_"Hey, I told you you'd win, didn't I?"_

_“Yeah, alright! ‘Atta boy, Kou!”_

And sometimes, when he was feeling particularly sappy, Daisuke would squeeze a little tighter, touch his forehead to Kou’s, and say the three little words that made Kou’s heart stop.

_“I love you.”_

 

__

_ _—————————————————_ _

“Yo, Kou. Are you even listening?”

“I—uh, yes. Sports. Ramen. Sorry, what were we talking about?” The sudden question snapped Kou out of his reverie.

Daisuke laughed gently. “Did you have that dream again?” he asked, moving his hand so he could rub small circles along his partner’s shoulders.

“Huh?”

“That dream you were telling me about. You zone out when you think about it.” The brunette repeated patiently.

Kou’s face flushed a little. “Oh. Yeah, I did.” he said quickly.

Daisuke chuckled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “You’ll win the next one.” he said confidently as he planted a kiss on the side of his head. “I’m not dating a loser.”

Kou snorted and grinned, headbutting his shoulder gently. “Yeah well, you aren’t, but I sure am. All that sappy shit? C’mon, you sound like a big dumb loser.” he teased.

“Hey, you like the sappy shit, dumb losers included.” Daisuke laughed.

Kou hummed and smiled. “Yeah, you're right. I do.”

"Hm. That's what I thought." Daisuke chuckled and kissed him gently. Kou smiled.

He may only be winning big-league basketball games in his dreams, but hey, this was a pretty big win too.

 

 

 


End file.
